


Gildy's Pleasure Parlor

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Self-Love, daily_deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: For October 2020 Daily_Deviantkink chosen:#4 Pictophilia: arousal from pictures/paintings/photographies, from looking at them or getting them takenI mean, how can Gilderoy resist?  :D
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Gilderoy Lockhart
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Gildy's Pleasure Parlor

[](https://imgur.com/Dgp2E4W)  



End file.
